


cute dogs lead to strange men in your backyard

by gabewhale



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, tamaki should never trust the twins tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewhale/pseuds/gabewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that's why you're here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger's backyard in the middle of the night' au</p><p>In which Tamaki really loves dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cute dogs lead to strange men in your backyard

“Hikaru, Kaoru, look! Lookit the cute dog, I wanna pet it!”

Tamaki Suoh would live to regret those words. He was completely smashed from being dragged out to go have drinks with the troublesome Hitachiin twins, who were now walking him home. A boring task. Nothing good ever came out of Hikaru and Kaoru's boredom. Pure sin was born from their boredom.

So, they took this opportunity to have a little fun with their intoxicated friend.

Tamaki had been hopping excitedly to glance over the fence at the 'adorable fluffy baby' as he so cooed. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances, and the poor blond's mind was too muddled to be bothered with the impish expressions they'd worn.

“Your wish is our command.” They said in unison, tones matching the cheshire grins they were both sporting.

And Tamaki lit up when they'd promised him that he'd get a chance to pet the cute siberian husky that was curled up in their owners' backyard.

This led to Tamaki gripping the edge of the fence, placing a foot in Kaoru's cupped hands while Hikaru helped haul him up and over. The thought that this was very much trespassing never crossed Tamaki's mind as one long leg after another made it to the other side of the fence. When it came to having to drop down his foot slipped and he crash landed onto the freshly cut grass of the stranger's backyard.

Tamaki had yelped and that had triggered a burst of laughter from the identical twins, and it followed them as they left their drunk friend to fend for himself with a puppy in a stranger's backyard. 

“Have fun!” They cackled as they hooked their arms around each other, their waves going unseen by the violet eyed boy who was laying on his back groaning.

Luckily enough, the pup wasn't alarmed by the stranger that dropped into their backyard. The dog hesitantly pawed over towards the blond, sniffing at his hair before hopping forward to lick at his face. Tamaki giggled, reaching up to run his fingers through the soft fur. “Hello little one,” He greeted with a coo.

He rolled onto his stomach, not a care in the world as he scratched behind the pup's ear. The dog let out an appreciative whine and licked at the blond's nose. Tamaki smiled brightly, touching his forehead to the puppy's, pulling away to check at it's tag.

His vision was a little blurred, but he was able to read the name printed neatly on the tag. “Saburo,” Tamaki murmured, patting the dog's head as he spoke his name. “What a beautiful name for a beautiful dog.”

After a few more gentle pets Tamaki decided that he should attempt to pick himself up from off the ground. He pressed his hands to the grass, pushing himself up and nearly stumbling forward onto the dog before he caught himself. His legs were a bit wobbly but he managed to stand, the movement making him ill.

He stumbled towards the house, before tripping over the edge where concrete met grass and falling face forward into the glass door entrance of the stranger's home.

The man living there had just reached the other side of the door as this happened, expression alarmed, and highly confused as to what the hell this person was doing in his backyard.

The stranger cautiously unlocked and slid the door open leaving Tamaki to fall forward in front of his feet.

“Who the fuck are you, and what the hell are you doing in my backyard?!” He demanded to know, allowing his pup Saburo to trot along Tamaki's back and into the house.

Tamaki whined, face pale with sickness. He lifted his head to smile weakly at the stranger, slurring “You've got a cute dog,” which unfortunately was followed by him vomiting all over the dark-haired male's shoes.

-

He woke up feeling like absolute shit. His back hurt, for one, and for someone who loved sunlight it was much too bright. A soft groan found its way past his lips as he finally sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

When his vision focused he realized he had no idea where he was and began to panic. He sprung up from the couch, which was a mistake seeing as the blanket he had been provided last night tangled around long legs. The blond wobbled back and forth, arms flailing around until he toppled over the coffee table with a loud thud. 

“What the hell are you doing?” The stranger from last night appeared, gawking at his display of complete idiocy.

Tamaki shrieked, banging his already throbbing head against the coffee table. He let out a pained whine, slipping back down to hide underneath the blanket.

The stranger rolled his eyes, approaching the helpless lump curled up on the floor of his living room. He prodded him with his foot and watched as tufts of blond hair appeared from under the blanket later joined by the blond's eyes.

“Where am I?” Tamaki asked, peering up at the stranger.

“You're in my house.” The stranger replied, leaning forward to offer his hand to Tamaki.

His eyes were the first thing Tamaki had noticed about this man. Steel grey, and cool. He had slight bags underneath them, probably from staying up late doing... whatever with him. The panic started settling in again. He wriggled around for almost a minute before backing up from the stranger.

He seemed to pick up on this. “Do you not remember what happened last night?” Grey eyes asked, one dark brow quirking up in question.

Tamaki shook his head, “No, I don't.” He answered softly.

The stranger sighed and stood up straight with a hand on his hip. “Well, you were completely shit-faced last night and ended up in my backyard at three in the morning. When I found you and asked what you were doing you muttered something about my dog, threw up on my shoes, and then passed out.”

When he thought about it, Tamaki did vaguely remember his face slamming into a glass door. He chewed on his lower lip, staring at the ground and contemplating whether or not he should believe the man. He decided that he did believe him, and slowly got to his feet, keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Sorry.” He mumbled with a crooked smile. “I didn't realize I was that out of it last night.” He ran his fingers through his messy bed-head hair to smooth it out. “I'm Tamaki.”

The stranger breathed out a small laugh. “Kyoya.” He smiled warmly, despite Tamaki's intrusion. “Would you like a painkiller for your head?”

-

Kyoya told the story six years later at their wedding, despite Tamaki's protests. The twins who were apart of Tamaki's groomsmen laughed their asses off the entire time. Tamaki grumbled. The twins howled some more.

Tamaki hated to admit it, but he was going to have to remember to thank those two bastards for dumping him in Kyoya's backyard that night.


End file.
